gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Johnathan Warsmythe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:William Yellowbones/@comment-Lord John Warsmythe - JW-20110404002026 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 00:20, April 4, 2011 Your Page "Restrictions" I am sorry, John, but you can't stop people from editting. Even if you are the person who published it, this is a wikia. An admin can lock the page, but they only have these options: *Lock to Admins Only *Lock to Registered Users Only So, they can't lock it. As I said, this is a wikia, therefore, anything you post can and will be editted eventually. Don't want it editted? My suggestions: *Program a page banner to politely ask people not to edit (doesn't mean they can't) *Don't make a page about it Now, please stop yelling, because that is against the rules. If you don't know the rules, find them here. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm not an admin, your just kind of annoying me with your constant yelling. EITC Unity Dinner Hello Lord John Warsmythe, I, King Edward Daggerhawk of the Netherlands and Belgium, will attend the EITC Unity Dinner, im rank admiral for the EITC. If any question or a respond to coming, Leave a message on Uzi1 talk page Thank You RE: EITC Unity Dinner Plz John add me to the Gold Listen William Yellowbones - EITC Unity Dinner Though I respect your decision, as it is your party, why did you continually fuel the fire? You should have just NOT replied. Since he's removed, he hasn't stopped whining to me that I should fire you -_-. Just make him gold and tell him to suck it up. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 17:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) EITCSI You want the postion for the Junior CEO, send me a things that you've done with the EITC, just to get to know you and then most likely let you become Junior CEO. Thanks for Applying EITCSI Congrats, I'm going to let you become the Junior CEO of the EITCSI. Now on your page please use this template code: EITCSI Job Ok fixed the template i also notice that you don't have a signauture i could make you one if you want. 19:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature Just tell me what you'd like it to say and i'll make it 18:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ok btw are you in the Co.Black Guard cause i'd like to meet my employees fall of the eitc Hello I'm sending you this because the EITC is falling.I advise you leave the EITC and join Palladins. Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 02:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Signature Hey here's your signature :) Sorry i took me so long but made it Code: EITCSI PIcture Hey i need you picture to put on the EITCSI main page but i found out i just need to ask you if you'd like me to use this picture or something else. 22:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) kk, i put it on the EITCSI page already Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) How to get open MGS : PW Your Profile Pic Looks Like A Scout From Metal Gear Solid : Peace Walker With His Gun Up When You're About To Start A Mission At Catarata De La Muerte.... I'm Curious, So Please Tell Me :) Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 20:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC). check here :P http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Our_Adventures_With_Perry_The_Platypus 02:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten use it!!! {(WakeMeWhenYouNeedMe)} Oh ya that was from me King John Macbatten of '' 01:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten u like??? code:{(JohnWar/Sig)} 01:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning It has been getting on my nerves. I didn't add my name there mate, LOOK at the history. The Lord Governor did. Read the comment on "EITC Court OF Directors, by him. He completely puts you in your place. Ambassador, as you clearly don't know, should not be a rank, as it is diplomacy to another nation/company, etc. Stop undermining myself, or my co.workers. If you cannot accept the fact that yes, I am an EITC elder, I"ve been here just about TWICE the ammount you have. Lord Mallace is my second character, after the termination of my first. Basically, Former Lord Harrington's story. Cut the crud, I'm getting tired of. Ask the lord Governor himself, you are so blind... But who am I to judge you? Hmm.. we'll see. Chief Secretary of the Court Senior Lord Andrew Mallace '' Like I said take it to the game I don't want this to get ugly... Done Jason is right, I won't argue anymore after this. I never denied you your rank - of course you are an elder, on the royal advisory team, and one of the HCO. What I am saying is that If you check out "Official EITC ranking system" you will see I am the secretary of his court, and on his council, on the list of lords, and he created the rank "Senior Lord" for those who had been here quite a while like myself. I quote this from him from the page "The Side's of the EITC:" Actually he is.... John... He's old.... not as old as me.... but he's old........ within the EITC..... 20 hours ago by Johnny GoldtimbersThank you my friend. ''Chief Secretary of the Court Senior Lord Andrew Mallace '' Reply The King's Marines answer to Coaleaston, and Blastshot. Sven does not have jursdiction over them. I will sort this out when I can get online. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat Help! Ok if your using Mircosoft internet then go here https://www.google.com/chrome?&brand=CHMB&utm_campaign=en&utm_source=en-ha-na-us-sk&utm_medium=ha Get Google Chrome..... it works like 10 times faster then Microsoft and it's more accessable :P SO Then download it.... close all your windows and tabs open Google Chrome go to this website.... log in and use Chat :) re jason thx for ur offer i have to say yes i would love to be a admin also working for u on this new wiki count me in Lord Jason Blademorgan Of The West Union Trading Co 16:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) can u also give me the link to the wiki also may i be a admin Lord Jason Blademorgan Of The West Union Trading Co 17:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Your BFP portrait has arrived! Re: Texture Pack It's called a skin, lol. If you want a texture pack, that'll be a month at best :P But yeah, I can do a modern-day soldier. Give me til like Sunday, probably, because some family friends are in town. Server I don't play MC.--[[User:Parax.|Parax]] 19:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member'']]